eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Guide
Priests of Wee Jas are well renowned for their ability to guide stray souls and put them to rest. They are often sought out when a village or small settlement have had troublesome times, be this a disease that have passed through a village leaving many dead in its wake, or if the settlement are having difficult times whit the undead. They are the keepers of the dead in cities, and shepherds for the souls. Priests of Nerull are infamous and vile creatures. They perform the darkest arts in the name of their god and for their own pleasure and hunger for ever more power. If a necromancer is discovered, there will often be a crusade from the local good churches to kill him. This is because where there is a necromancer the undead will most likely follow. The most infamous necromancer is named Kaas. The story tells of a power hungry young necromancer who managed to find the soul of an old god, in his lunacy and lust for power, the necromancer tried to wrest control of the gods will, but ended up being controlled instead. This is a cautionary tale for many necromancers. Statistics * Hit Die: d6 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Spirit Guide uses Charisma for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Sorcerer (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As sorcerer, but a priest is granted a few select spells from his god, they are marked with (granted by your god) in the spell list. See Teachings of Wee-Jas or Teachings of Nerull. (Core Rules). * Spell list: Teachings of Wee-Jas or Teachings of Nerull. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: None. * The Spirit Guide casts spells as a Sorcerer(spontaneous). * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Special Note the powers gained wary from being either a spirit guide (a seeker of balance and natural order) or being a practitioner of the dark arts of necromancy (the corruptor, and seeker of unlife). Spirit Companion/Servant A spirit companion or servant is acquired differently for the spirit guide and necromancer. For a spirit guide, the act of bonding is a sacred act of self-sacrifice and mutual trust. The Priest preforms a sacred bonding ritual in isolation, here he commune with the spirit he is trying to bond. The priest and spirit form an agreement that they both respect and adhere to. At the end of the ritual the priest gives the spirit a sliver of his soul, so that the spirit can manifest. The spirit offers some of its own force to strengthen the bond between master and servant. For a necromancer this bonding ritual is different, there is no negotiation, no finding a common ground. This is just a ritual of mental strength, the priest wrests a spirit out of its final resting place and imposes his will and dominance on it. At the end of the 24 hour ritual, the priest takes a portion of the spirits life essence and forces some of his own soul into the spirit. In doing this he forces the spirit to bend to his will and do his bidding. Should a spirit that is bonded to a character die, the priest will suffer by a sense of hollowness for a week, this is a result of losing a part of your soul, and the time it takes for the sliver of soul to find its way back. During this week the priest cannot bind a new companion. When a week has passed, he can either call back the spirit he had bonded with from the ether or find a new one. At the end of this guide you will find statistics for your spirit and leveling table with special abilities. Channel energy As per the core rulebook. Spirit Armor A spirit guide can as a full round action gain Ectoplasm armor. This ability grants the priest a +4 armor bonus, it also gives the priest damage reduction 5/slashing, and can absorb 5 points of damage/level. This ability can be activated 1 time per day at level 2, and an additional time for every 5 levels above level 2. It lasts for 1 hour/level or until the armor has no more health. The armor bonus increase by 1 for every 3 levels beyond 2nd, at a maximum of +9 at level 18. This armor can’t be enchanted by magic vestment and the like, in most cases it works like a mage armor with regards to what affects it. Bone Armor A necromancer can as a full round action graft and change the bones of his body to protect him, in effect growing and distorting his own body. This does not damage the priest, but it is painful and grotesque. The visage of a priest in his bone armor is a horrible one to Behold. The priest gains +4 armor bonus, witch increase every 3rd level. He also gains damage reduction 5/bludgeoning. The armor can absorb up to 5 points of damage/level. When the armor takes damage chunks bone will fall off. This ability can be used once per day at 2nd level, and an additional time for every 5 levels beyond 2nd. Bone armor lasts for 1 hour/level or until it has no more health. This armor cannot be enchanted by magic vestment and the like, in most cases it works like a mage armor with regards to what affects it. Ritual of Peace When a spirit guide learns the ritual of peace, he can by spending 1 hour at a location of 100 feet radius/level give peace and rest for the departed. When preforming this ritual the priest will guide the spirits of the departed to their final resting place. By doing this the priest make sure the bodily remains rest in peace and cannot be animated. This ritual costs 1 gold in incenses. Ritual of Unrest A necromancer can perform a ritual of unrest. He often chooses to do so at battle fields or places where there are a lot of corpses. The ritual takes 1 hour to preform, and it has an area of a 100 feet radius/level. When doing this ritual, the priest insites the spirits of the slain, making it a much higher probability that creatures that feel slighted, wronged, has unfinished business in life come back as undead to terrorize the land. (To dms discretion doing this ritual will awaken some dead as skeletons, zombies, ghosts etc. within 1 week of the ritual) undead awoken like this will not be under the priest’s control, unless he uses his powers to impose his will on them. This ritual costs 10 gold in material components. Aura of Purity When a spirit guide gains this ability, the priest can give everyone within the area of his aura a sense of focus and calm. This is a manifestation of the priests ability to soothe and bring peace to the spirits around him thus gaining there aid. In effect this aura gives allies within the area a +1 divine bonus on attack rolls, saves and skill checks. This ability increases its effective area and power every 3 levels above 3rd. At 3rd level the aura is 30 feet radius centered on the priest. Every time the aura bonus increase, the area of the aura increase by 10 feet as well. Example, a level 9 priest will have +3 to attack, saves and skill checks and the aura will have a 50 feet radius. A priest can activate and deactivate this aura as a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. This aura can be used at will. Aura of Despair When the necromancer gains this ability, he is in truth inciting and riling up the spirits around him, making them more agitated and angry. This ability works exactly like Aura of purity except that instead of giving allies a bonus, he focuses the spirits anger toward opponents within the aura. Giving opponents a -1 to atk, saves and skill checks. If a necromancer and spirit guide is occupying the same area with their auras, the strongest one negates the weaker one. Should they be of equal strength they negate each other. A successful will save reduce this penalty by half. The dc is 10 + half priest level + cha modifier. Detect Undead When the Priest gains this ability, he can detect undead at will, as the spell in core rule book. Maintaining this ability requires concentration. Pierce the Veil When the Priest gains this ability, he is so in tune with the ethereal around him that he can look beyond the material realm, in effect gaining see invisible. He can activate this ability as a standard action, and maintain it for 1 min/level. This time does not have to be consecutive, so he can activate and deactivate it multiple times per day, but they must be in 1 min intervals. Aura of Peace When the spirit guide gains this power his aura of purity makes the creatures that are slain within the area rest in peace, thereby giving slain foes and friends alike a sense of peace and rest in the afterlife. A person can still be resurrected with spells that brings back life to the dead, but they cannot be animated or turned into an undead.If a spirit guide and necromancer occupy the same are when a creature is slain, the effect of the strongest one will take hold, should they be equal in strength they negate each other. Aura of Unrest When the necromancer gains this ability, creatures that are slain within his aura will raise as undead within 7 days. The strength and form of the undead will depend on the creature slain, and the gm's discretion. Undead creatures that are raised this way will not be under the priests control unless he uses his abilities to do so. If a spirit guide and necromancer occupy the same are when a creature is slain, the effect of the strongest one will take hold, should they be equal in strength they negate each other. Soul Sight A priest reaching this amount of power and attunement to the spirits and souls around him can see the truth of the soul. When the priest activates soul sight, he gains the effect of true seeing. He can use this ability for 1 min/level. This time does not have to be consecutive, so he can activate and deactivate it multiple times per day, but they must be 1 min intervals. Ectoplasm Mastery When the spirit guide reaches level 20, it gains true mastery over the bond between this realm and the ethereal. When the priest uses his spirit armor the damage reduction changes to DR 10/- and it has 10 hp/level. Should the armor be reduced to 0 hp, it will still grant the priest armor bonus, but not damage reduction. Bone mastery When the necromancer reaches level 20, it gains true mastery over one self, and the grafts he can create out of his own flesh. When the priest uses bone armor the damage reduction changes to dr 10/- and has 10 hp level. Should the armor be reduced to 0 hp, it will still grant the priest armor bonus but not damage reduction. The Spirit Companion The spirit companion is the soul of a person or being that has passed away. This soul is brought back to the realm of the living by the magic of the priest it is following. The spirit looks human, but if you study it closely, you will notice that its eyes lack any color, that it does not breathe, and by close study one can sense a sort of hollowness to it. A spirit can speak, but rarely does so, since its voice is hollow and distant. A Necromancers spirit does not look like a living being it resembles a corpse in one form or other, most often in the resemblance of a zombie or a skeleton. Statistics Pet * Hit Die: d10 * Alignment: As the priest * Feats: This is the total number of feats possessed by the spirit. A spirit can select any feat it qualifies for. * Skills: This is the total number of a spirits skill points. A spirit gains 2 skill points per HD, if the spirit gains an intelligence modifier of +1 or more add that to its total skill point gain. * BAB: This is equal to the spirits HD. A spirit does not gain more than two attacks from its base attack bonus. * Armor Bonus: The number noted here shows the increase in the spirits natural armor * Weapon Proficiencies: A spirit is proficient with simple and martial weapons. To wield exotic weapons, the spirit must take the appropriate feat. * Armor Proficiencies: A spirit is proficient with all types of armor and all shields. * Strength/constitution bonus Add this bonus to the spirits strength and constitution score. * Slam damage: A spirit has a slam attack that increase in strength along with the spirits increasing power. A spirit can choose to use weapons, but then it will use the weapon damage and not slam damage. A spirit can take two weapon fighting as a feat, but it cannot use its slam damage for this, it must weald weapons to use this feat. Starting Statistics Pet * Type: Outsider (phantom) * Size: As spirit guide/necromancer, or one size category smaller (or one size category larger, if the priest is small). * Speed: 30 ft. * Ability Scores: str 14, dex 14, con 15, int 10, wis 10, cha 10 Progression Table Pet Special Features Dark vision The spirit has dark vision up to a range of 60ft. Link The priest and spirit share a mental link that allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action that can be performed even when it’s not the priests turn, but the priest and the spirit must both be conscious to communicate this way. This allows the priest to give orders to his spirit at any time. Share spells A Spirit Guide/Necromancer can cast a spell with a range of "you" on his spirit instead of himself. The priest can cast spells from the spell list on his companion even though those spells normally would not affect the spirits creature type (outsider). Deliver Touch Spells The spirit can deliver touch spells for the priest. The priest and the spirit need not be in contact to accomplish this, but the spirit must be within 30 feet and the priest must be able to see the spirit. If the priest is level 12 or higher, the spirit can deliver touch spells within 50 feet. The priest cast the spell and the spirit deliver the touch spell as an immediate action. If the touch spell deals damage, the spirit must make the attack roll. The spirit can't hold the charge of a touch spell cast by the priest using this ability. If the spell is delivered to the spirit, it must touch a target or the spell is lost. If the spell allows you to touch more than one target, the targets must be within the spirits reach. Magic attacks The spirit treats his slam attack as magic for overcoming damage reduction. When the priest reach lev 10 and above the spirits slam attacks are also treated as the alignment of the priest for overcoming damage reduction. Ability increase The spirit adds 1 to one of its ability scores. Devotion The spirit gains +4 morale bonus on will saves against enchantment spells and effect.